


of angels in motel rooms

by ffairyy



Series: Angel Changkyun Adventures [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Wingfic, hoseok is emotional, it gets a little angsty but also very smutty and fluffy u know, winged!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: The boys spend a weekend in the countryside to film a mv and Hoseok and Changkyun share a motel room.





	of angels in motel rooms

**Author's Note:**

> i pictured this whole thing at the location where the boys filmed the Newton MV...u know with the hills and stuff... idk idk
> 
>  **trigger warning:** mention of dubious consent, but it's not between the boys...
> 
> Note: This is part of my Angel!Changkyun series, but it can be read as a standalone.

_Whenever Hoseok was run over by memories or emotion, Changkyun was there to wrap a comforting wing around him._

 

  
It was always nice to get out of the city.  
Even if it was just for a weekend and even if it was just the countryside, Hoseok felt warm and content, sitting in the back of their little van.  
Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon sat in the seats before him and talked about some drama and Hyunwoo sat next to the manager in the first row.  
  
Changkyun’s head rested on Hoseok’s shoulder and they shared headphones like they often did and Changkyun had his eyes closed and fully trusted Hoseok to keep him from falling asleep.  
With their manager in the car it was dangerous for him to fall asleep.  
He had to keep control, had to keep hiding his wings at all time and couldn’t let go for a moment. When he was asleep they were usually visible, plastic and beaming in all the colors of his dreams.  
  
Hoseok’s hand lay on Changkyun’s thigh casually, pinching him a little whenever he started drifting away.  
Seas of rice fields and the rare lonely tree flew by them as they drove farther away from the city.  
They listened to comforting indie tunes that Changkyun liked and Hoseok couldn’t help fall in love with them too, over time.  
  
Even though it was still work and even though they had a whole day of filming ahead of them, in that moment Hoseok enjoyed the free time.  
The lightness of the moment.  
And he watched Changkyun pull out his iPod and scroll through his library for a moment and then he smiled up at Hoseok and changed the song.  
The emotions came out of nowhere, ran him over like a wave and brought him back to the day Changkyun and he first listened to it.  


It had been a few days after the final of no mercy when Hoseok and six other boys had secured their spots in the upcoming rookie group, all of them floating in a mixture of overwhelming relief, joy and fear and all of them trying to grasp that this was their new reality.  
Changkyun was one of them and there were mixed emotions, but they couldn’t really be mad at him. They were past that, mostly.  
  
Yes, it still felt a little unfair that he really got a spot in the group and yeah, this wasn’t how they’d imagined it, but the boy was young and closed off and still, even days after the final, he sometimes kept his head held low around them.  
And it broke Hoseok’s heart a little.  
  
He had done a terrible job trying to include him, had concentrated on himself and on winning, had been so glad the new kid wasn’t on his team for the final mission. But now he was on his team- for good- and he had to make a step to actually talk to him. Jooheon was the only one who got to know him so far, so all the others could do was trying to catch up.  
  
Hoseok made his way to the living room where Changkyun sat on the couch in between a bunch of moving cartons, listening to music and probably avoiding joining the others in their rooms where they were packing their stuff and talking and listening to music.  
  
“Hey,” Hoseok said and Changkyun looked up. His eyes alert and his hands quickly fumbling the earphones off.  
  
“Hey,” he mumbled. His deep voice didn’t match his appearance and Hoseok still startled a little every time he opened his mouth. Didn’t happen that often anyway.  
  
“Are you working?” he asked and let himself sink into the couch next to him, a safe distance between them.  
  
“No,” Changkyun shook his head, something like guilt on his face. “I’m just....no.”  
  
Hoseok couldn’t see it.  
He couldn’t see how he was ever going to be a part of the group. It was so difficult to get through to him and it was like he built not one, but a hundred walls to shield himself from others.  
Changkyun appeared a lot more confident when the cameras were rolling, when there were all those eyes on him, when it was his job to overdo it and fake closeness with the boys when it just wasn’t really there yet.

 Hoseok felt guilt and sadness pooling in his stomach at the sight.  
He should’ve talked to him more.  
It was still so difficult to imagine working with him. He was four years younger than Hoseok, even though he seemed so much older in a way.  
He was a skilled rapper, hardworking, yes, but how should he ever become a part of this team if even talking to him was this difficult?  
  
“What are you listening to?” Hoseok tried and Changkyun worried his lips between his teeth, simply showing him the screen of his iPod.  
An artsy album cover with the words Hyukoh written on it. Hoseok sighed. He had no idea who they were. There went his chances to find a topic to talk about.

But that day on the little old couch and a room full of moving cartons had been the first time Im Changkyun managed to surprise him.  
  
“Here,” he’d said and held one earphone out for Hoseok to take. “This is my favourite song...”  
-

When they arrived at the motel they’d rented, it was already dark outside.  
 It was a cheap alternative to sleeping in the van for the night and it was close to their filming spot, so it would definitely do.  
Changkyun and Hoseok had secured a room to themselves and the rest of the crew was cramped into the other rooms in the little motel.  
  
Changkyun was busy in the small bathroom, brushing his teeth and whatever else, while Hoseok made himself comfortable on the bed.  
Maybe it was the long drive, maybe the late hour of the night, but he felt like he grew roots on the hard mattress where he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
The room was dark and the little orange light flickered in a way that could’ve been scary, but Hoseok mostly just felt sad.  
 He had the tendency to feel a little homesick in the weirdest of places. Not homesick in the classical way.  
 More of an indefinable emptiness that crept into his heart from time to time. Maybe it wasn’t homesickness at all and rather the wish things in the past were worth missing. A weird urge to visit his memories over and over again, until maybe it turned into missing.  
  
And not for example in fancy hotel rooms abroad, miles and miles away from Seoul, where nobody spoke his language.  
No, Hoseok started feeling lonely and lost in places that reminded him of home in the worst of ways and something about that shitty little motel room with questionable stains on the brown carpet stirred up memories of everything bad in his life.  


  
It reminded him a little too much of the time he ran away from home when he was 18 and spent the night with a 22 year old guy in a motel so similar to this one.  
  
Coming out had never been an option for Hoseok.  
Not in his shitty town, not in his little family that he could never ever lose, no matter what. Not to his mother, not to his brother, not even to himself.  
Not when there was no gain from it other than being himself unapologetically. Sometimes fear weighs more than that. Sometimes you gotta keep yourself safe and sometimes you do that by pretending a part of you doesn’t exist at all.  
  
When he was 18 and scared shitless, he told himself he’d be okay if he just dated girls for the rest of his life.  
But Hoseok was still Hoseok and his sexuality was still a part of him and something inside him had urged him to make it become more than a vague concept.  
He wanted to take control over it because his blood was boiling with anger sometimes and his fingers itching with curiosity and maybe he just really hoped it would make it all hurt less if it became real.  
  
So he ended up with a guy from his neighbourhood who drove his own car and was visiting town and he wasn’t attractive and he wasn’t necessarily a friend, but he was there and he didn’t judge and maybe he talked Hoseok into it, but it was still what he wanted, right?  
And it wasn’t nice, it didn’t feel amazing. It was real, yes, and it was grown up and it had something to be held by a man older than him, taller than him, his fingertips digging into Hoseok’s flesh like he thirsted for him.  
Like he had waited for him.  
  
But the next morning he felt dirty, felt sore and he suggested going for breakfast together, but the man who was his first didn’t feel like it.  
And Hoseok wished it wasn’t so damn cliché, but he was young and so stupid and so alone and nobody taught him anything and he had to figure it all out by himself.  
And when he came home to his mom’s apartment that day, he locked himself into his room and he wanted to rip that ugly part of himself out of his body and never ever think about it again.  
But of course that’s not how it works.

 

Hoseok was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice Changkyun coming back into the room, looking at him, his wings slowly transforming to their plastic state, some green colors, and some dull blue ones.  
He was tired, too.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked and sat down on his side of the big bed.  
  
“Don’t know,” Hoseok took a deep breath. Then he closed his eyes again and remembered that the light in the motel room of his memories hadn’t flickered at all and that the carpet there had been yellow, not brown, and that it wasn’t the same damn room after all.  
And that he was here with Changkyun now.  
 And that things were alright.  
  
“C’mere,” Hoseok mumbled and reached out to brush his fingertips over Changkyun’s arm and he lay down next to him without asking questions.

Hoseok reached out and carefully cupped his jaw with one hand and let his thumb caress his cheek.  
  
“Changkyunnie,” he hummed. “Promise me to always tell me if you’re uncomfortable. If you want us to go slower, if you want us to stop...”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Changkyun asked, his dark eyes searching for something to hold onto in Hoseok’s face, his eyebrow’s drawn together in worry.  
  
“Just promise me.”  
  
“I promise,” Changkyun whispered. He looked at Hoseok a little longer and then he smiled a soft smile. Moved closer and wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s waist, pulled him close and drowned him a little in his warmth.  
“I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours,” Changkyun said, “But if you wanna talk about it, I’ll listen.”  
  
Hoseok felt a lump in his throat now. Felt emotion form where his body had been frozen before. Felt warmth overwhelm him and shake the ground beneath him.  
Before he could do anything against it, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and Changkyun reached out to wipe them away.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Hoseok said quietly. “I’ll be back to normal soon. “  
  
Changkyun just hummed and held him a little closer. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
They lay there like this for a few minutes and Hoseok cried silently, until there was nothing left inside him but exhaustion and he couldn’t even start feeling empty, because Changkyun was there to fill even the last bit of him with warmth and his colors were vibrating in calming blue tones and he only moved to pull the blanket up to their waists and then he was back and hugged Hoseok so close it was nearly suffocating, but he felt like he needed it to survive.  
  
His scent was so familiar, soothing him in, something like home but in a whole new definition of the word.  
His arms were steady around him, one hand at the back of Hoseok’s head, holding him.  
And he always did this when Hoseok’s mood dropped like that or when he was run over by memories or emotion. He was always there to wrap a comforting wing around him.  
And it always reminded Hoseok that he would be okay.  
  
-

The next day Hoseok was back to being himself and filming was fun that day. They drove up a hill and filmed for their music video and something about smiling for the camera and faking a good time actually made him feel giddy inside.  
Changkyun and Jooheon had fun being silly and dancing little weird dances and Hyunwoo carried Minhyuk on his back and when the sun said goodbye and the air got fresher and the sky darker, Hoseok felt at home again right where he was, around his six favourite boys.  
  
When the last cameras were off and the scenes of the day were done with, they sat around a little bonfire.  
The props and decoration from the set were still there, so Hoseok sat on a comfortable couch on the grass and watched the fire sparkle. The boys talked animatedly about the day and about what they wanted to do better the second day of filming, but Hoseok didn’t really listen.  
  
Changkyun sat by his side and they hadn’t really spent much time together that day, apart from being colleagues.  
And he was so aware of his presence, imagined seeing a golden aura glimmering around his shoulders. Maybe it was harder to hide his wings the more content he felt. Maybe he was just tired, too.  
 But he looked comfortable sitting next to him, laughing at Minhyuk’s shenanigans and sipping at a bottle of beer.  
  
“I wish we could stay here longer,” Kihyun said at some point and the boys all agreed.  
  
“I wanna go on a real vacation,” Jooheon announced. “Some fancy beach house... or camping!”  
  
“You? Camping?” Kihyun huffed. “You know there’s bugs right?”  
  
Jooheon shivered visibly and after a short moment of silence he said,  
“Then it’s decided! A fancy beach house it is!”  
  
Minhyuk lay half in Hyunwoo’s lap where they sat on the other side of the fire on the ground, just a wool blanket under them.  
“I wanna go bungee jumping or something,” he said.  
  
“Okay, so the sane ones stay at the beach house while the others can go bungee jumping,” Hoseok concluded.  
  
“Exactly,” Minhyuk beamed, “Nobody has to... HEY are you calling me insane?”  
  
While the others laughed at the face Minhyuk made, Hoseok only had eyes for Changkyun grinning up at him with sparkly eyes and his hand finding its way to his thigh, squeezing him lightly.  
 And he’d slipped into those extra tiny shorts that were super comfortable and showed a little sneak peak of his butt tattoo, but mostly he just wore them because he knew how much Changkyun appreciated them.  
  
And with one ear Hoseok heard the others sharing memories about that one time he started crying before his infamous bungee jump, but he couldn’t care less.  
Changkyun was radiating something so irresistible again, something that was meant only for Hoseok and he revelled in it.  
With a tiny little bit of alcohol in his stomach and a warmth in his chest and Changkyun’s fingers playing with the hem of his shorts, he couldn’t help but think of their very beginnings.  
When he first caught feelings.  
  
  
One year had passed since their debut and the promotions of their newest comeback were over and done with. Hoseok felt proud and anxious and exhausted and incredibly happy. It was a difficult mixture.  
 And his worries about Changkyun had been proven to be a waste of time. He fit in seamlessly with the rest of them and their dynamics.  
He was good at feeling out people’s personalities, seeing through the vibes in the group and after a while it seemed so naturally when he sneaked into the cracks of their everyday life.  
  
 He always knew how to make a whole room brighten up with one of his well timed jokes, always remembered them with his witty remarks that what they did was supposed to be fun and that they had each other in all of the madness, all of the newness of finding their place in the idol world.  
It was Changkyun who made it feel like he’d always been there and sometimes Hoseok asked himself how they’d even function without him in their team. How they hadn’t seen earlier how perfectly he fit.

And it was something that happened too often. Hoseok tended to idolize people that impressed him, people who never stopped surprising him.  
He was so sure his little idolization was just that and would wear off the more he got to know Changkyun’s ugly sides.  
  
But weeks and weeks had gone by and he still couldn’t get himself to call any of Changkyun’s sides ugly. Difficult maybe, sometimes different from himself, okay.  
But never ugly.  
There was something so charming about him, even seeing him wake up in the morning, his brown hair all over the place, his skin rebelling against the stress and his eye-bags dark from all the sleep he didn’t get.  
And all Hoseok wanted to do was take care of him. Tell him he was doing so good and how impressive he was. How admirable.  
How beautiful in every way.  
  
And Changkyun was so out of reach. He was the last person Hoseok wanted to fall for, because he was in his group and he reminded him that this part of his sexuality did in fact exist and even after all these years it wasn’t easy to deal with, even though he had by now come out to himself and only himself and he wasn’t terrified of the word bisexual anymore.  
But looking at his friend, his bandmate, his colleague, the boy that was four years younger than him. It was confusing.  
  
And Changkyun was quick witted. He didn’t have his head in the clouds as much as Hoseok did. He wasn’t naive.  
He feared Changkyun already knew, because Hoseok made it so incredibly easy to see.  
He’d always been bad at hiding his affection. It usually poured out of him uncontrolled and washed over the people he loved and he couldn’t hold those waves back.  
He feared he’d drown Changkyun in them some day.  
  
But it was driving him crazy. He lay awake too often, thinking of Changkyun’s dimply smile, of the way his whole face softened when he laughed and how irritating his gorgeous voice was, how it went right into Hoseok’s bones and settled there.  
 And he dreamed too often of touching his soft hair, holding his hand and finding out how he tasted.  
  
And it took the bravery of a lifetime to walk up to the boy one evening, when they were just done with dance practice and the others had just left the room. And he thought his heart might race out of his chest when he looked into tired eyes and couldn’t get the damn words past his lips.  
  
“Come on, Hyung,” Changkyun said. “Let’s go home.”  
  
“Wait,” Hoseok brought out. “I need to talk to you.”  
  
Changkyun looked at him for a moment and then sighed. “Okay, sure.”  
  
They sat down on the floor, leaning against the mirror and Hoseok felt like he’d pass out from nervousness. He felt naked, raw, and terrified. Just as terrified as back when he was 18, just in a different way.  
He was taking that step and he wasn’t doing it because he was falling in love with Changkyun and wanted him to know. He was taking that step because there was no other person he could ever imagine coming out to.  
  
“C’mon Hyung,” Changkyun smiled and softly hit his shoulder. “What is it?”  
  
Hoseok closed his eyes and then opened them again. Changkyun was still smiling at him and that was all it took.  
  
“I’m bi,” he breathed out. “And I think... I really like you...no, I know it actually.”

Changkyun wasn’t smiling now.  
He stared at Hoseok as if his soul had left his body.  
 And Hoseok was convinced he was going crazy now, because he swore there was something glimmering around Changkyun’s shoulders and he could see the air shifting and the glimmering turned into mass and in a matter of a few seconds there was a pair of wings taking form right behind Changkyun’s shoulders.  
And they stared at each other and after a moment his wings disappeared again and all that was left was a little golden glimmering and Hoseok still stared at the area around his shoulders.  
  
Changkyun had gone pale and had stared back at Hoseok with big eyes and then his expression had changed. Hoseok had watched him building a wall between them.  
He’d closed himself off again and all Changkyun had said in a monotone voice, was, “Leave me alone.”  
-  
  
  
Changkyun looked breathtaking in the flickering light of the motel room with his wings open and plastic for Hoseok to see.  
He had Hoseok trapped under him, straddling his lap, nothing but tight white briefs on and his eyes sparkling with lust and fondness, while he moved his hips in experimental circles.  
  
“I was going crazy, sitting with them all evening,” Changkyun hummed.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Changkyun rolled his hips slowly and controlled and his wings shimmered pinkish-red now, glowing in pleasure. “I’m blaming those damn shorts of yours.”  
  
His hands roamed Hoseok’s bare chest, feeling over the swell of his muscles, dipping his fingertips into his skin softly and raking them down his chest.  
  
Hoseok wanted to touch so badly. Wanted to touch that pretty slim figure of Changkyun on top of him, wanted to free him off his tight briefs and wanted to kiss his way downward.  
But Changkyun had forbidden him to and they both knew how much Hoseok loved being told what to do.  
Seeing his boy in control made something hot pool in his stomach, in his head, between his legs. He was already so hard. So desperate.  
They both were.  
They never failed to turn each other on in a matter of minutes.  
  
“What did you think about?” Hoseok smiled and Changkyun leaned down, hovering over him and looking him in the eyes. Then he kissed him, to shut him up maybe. Hoseok didn’t mind.  
Changkyun was eager, his kiss demanding, hot and full of fondness at the same time.  
He was in a bitey mood again, playing with Hoseok’s lip between his teeth and then soothing it by sucking a soft kiss onto it. Little wet sounds that made Hoseok shiver in the best way possible.  
  
“I was thinking-” it was barely more than a low moan between needy kisses, “-that I wanna suck you off.”  
  
Hoseok swallowed down a wave of arousal and looked at Changkyun who shamelessly checked his body out, drank in the view beneath him with his eyes.  
  
“Go ahead, baby,” Hoseok breathed out, chasing Changkyun’s kiss when he pulled away.

And he looked so good down there.  
His wings flapping a little, glowing in excitement and arousal, his eyes clouded by lust.  
And Hoseok couldn’t help letting a moan slip when Changkyun dug his teeth into the flesh of his thigh, even though Jooheon and Minhyuk were only a wall away.  
He always soothed his little bite marks with kisses and touched over them curiously.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“No,” Hoseok smiled.  
  
“Do you want it to hurt?” Changkyun asked and looked up at him with a spark in his eyes and Hoseok felt a little dizzy. Blushed a little, too.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind it.”  
  
And Changkyun did it so casually when he pushed at Hoseok’s thighs, spread his legs open wider and took Hoseok’s length out to curl his fingers around it.  
Still didn’t take those damn shorts off.  
  
His fingers felt familiar, skillful and hot around him. In the few times they’d done this Changkyun had become more daring, more confident. He had a good feeling for what exactly it took to take Hoseok apart.  
  
With one hand slowly – too slowly- stroking him and one hand holding his hip in a firm grip, Changkyun brought his lips back down to Hoseok’s thigh.  
He placed a few chaste kisses onto his skin, drew soft moans out of Hoseok, then he used his teeth again, stroked his cock a little harder and bit down.  
Not too hard, but hard enough for Hoseok to arch his back off the mattress. Hard enough for him to let out a shaky moan.  
  
“Did it hurt?” Changkyun hummed, his breath soft and soothing against the little teeth marks on his thigh.  
  
“Yeah,” Hoseok  groaned. “Keep going.”  
  
He could hear Changkyun chuckling, nearly expected him to mock him for enjoying it so much, but he didn’t.  
Didn’t bite him again either.  
Brought his lips to his tip and started suckling softly, innocently, his tongue licking off a bit of precum, humming like it was a gift.  
  
Hoseok’s body felt hot, tingly, his cock was aching, but Changkyun took his time.  
 All he could do was to grab the sheets with one hand and softly dig his other hand into Changkyun’s hair, stroking it out of his forehead.  
  
Just when he was about to start begging him to stop teasing, Changkyun was back at his thigh, the inner side of it now, and took the flesh between his teeth, experimentally biting on it, just a little bit.  
  
Hoseok shivered when Changkyun’s thumb rolled over his tip and he bit down again.  
  
“Oh fuck,” he brought out, a sharp pain on his thigh and tingles between his legs.

  
“Turned on much?” Changkyun hummed, kissing the fading mark softly, licking a little.

“Shut up,” Hoseok brought out, his voice shaky, while he swallowed down his arousal, trying to clear his head. How embarrassing would it be to cum like this? From a few licks and bites? From Changkyun’s slim fingers and sharp teeth alone?  
  
“Hyung,” Changkyun then said, his voice weirdly shy now and a little unsure.  
  
“Yeah?” Hoseok leaned up on his elbows.  
  
“Let me ride you.”  
He sat up between Hoseok’s legs and looked at him.  
This wasn’t something they’d done often. Two times to be specific. They weren’t pros at this yet and they were still taking it slow.  
  
“Are you sure?” Hoseok asked.  
  
“I’ve thought about it all day,” Changkyun admitted and his wings swirled in excited red tones.  
  
“You’re driving me crazy,” Hoseok sighed and when Changkyun hovered over him again, he pulled him down into a kiss, just a little deeper than the ones before.  
Changkyun managed to melt his head so easily, just like when he first started falling for him. He still turned his brain to a pile of pudding just with his raspy voice and that unspoken fondness that he tried so hard to control.

And preparing Changkyun was intimate and quiet in that little motel room. There were no sounds other than his low moans and hums and Hoseok asking for reassurance now and then.  
And it was surreal when he thought about it. How a year ago Changkyun was avoiding him at all cost and struggling to act normal around him. But now. Now he was open and raw for him, trusting Hoseok to take care of him. Doing the same for Hoseok.   
Telling him to go deeper, to use another finger, lazily jerking himself off while Hoseok worked him open.  Pulling him back up for kisses now and then.  
  
And it wasn’t all that teasing anymore when he was finally back on top of Hoseok, kissing him down into the mattress, his hands on the headboard behind him and his eyes hooded with lust, his breathing unsteady.  
  
“Go slow,” Hoseok told him and Changkyun just nodded.  
  
But the slide was easy and comfortable and he didn’t have to be overly careful when he lowered himself on Hoseok.  
Changkyun moaned quietly and Hoseok held his hips in a firm grip, his eyes fixated on Changkyun, looking for any sign of unease. But he mostly just enjoyed how Changkyun’s face looked.  
How his lips were slightly parted and how he licked over them and for a moment Hoseok felt something warm swell up in his chest and it made him hold Changkyun closer.  
  
But then he started to move and the warmth turned into heat again. He moved slowly, his wings a radiant pink now, making it feel like a fever dream of sorts, but it was so real, too.  
Just as real as back when Hoseok was 18 and spent the night with a stranger. Just as real, but in a whole different, beautiful way.

Changkyun’s panting and moaning drove Hoseok insane. The way he pleasured himself on top of him; the way his eyes were closed one moment and looking at him the next.  
  
“You good?” Hoseok asked.  
  
“So good,” Changkyun nodded, “I feel so good, babe.”  
He was babbling now, 90% moans 10% words, and the nickname slipped his tongue like it was nothing, but it made butterflies swirl in Hoseok’s stomach. He wanted to move, wanted to touch, but Changkyun was doing so well and it was mesmerizing to watch him.  
  
He reached out to curl his fingers around Changkyun’s length and watched his eyes fluttering shut. Changkyun licked his lips again and let his thighs come down a little faster.  
  
“Hoseok, fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck, can you... please...”  
  
He stilled Hoseok’s hand on his cock and breathed in deeply, maybe to fight back his climax, maybe just to catch his breath.  
  
“Come up here,” he hummed and Hoseok readjusted on the bed without slipping out of Changkyun until they sat there, Changkyun’s legs wrapped around him and his body was hot and damp and Hoseok felt a bit dizzy from the sensations. Changkyun’s tongue swirled around his and he could taste the arousal on it and it was intoxicating.  
  
“Can I touch them?” Hoseok brought out between wet kisses and Changkyun nodded and pressed closer to Hoseok.  
When they kissed again, Hoseok’s hands were on Changkyun’s wings, his fingers gliding through thin feathers and vibrating colors and he could feel Changkyun shivering and clenching around him.  
  
“Fuck, I’m so close, Hoseok,” Changkyun babbled, his voice desperate. “Don’t let go....i’m- “  
  
He came with a muffled moan, buried his face into Hoseok’s neck and jerked a little in his grip. Hoseok was so close, too. He could feel it coming, but not quite. It was nearly too much to hold Changkyun like that, his wings moving slowly, his nails digging into Hoseok’s biceps where he held onto him.  
When he’d cum all over Hoseok’s stomach between them, he collapsed a little in his arms and he could feel him panting on his nape.  
“I,” he breathed. “I love you.”

Hoseok wrapped his arms closer around him and he didn’t expect it when Changkyun started moving his hips again, slowly continued riding him in his lap again and that was all it took for Hoseok to come undone.

They stayed like that for a moment, sweaty and too hot and too close and a little suffocating and then Changkyun gently freed himself out of Hoseok’s arms and looked at him. He was still a little shaky, but managed to lie down and while Hoseok got rid of the condom, his brain started catching up.  
  
He looked at Changkyun lying in that motel bed.  
His torso moving with his heavy breathing, his whole naked figure yet again looking angelic in the flickering orange light and his wings turning from red to a golden orange, the colors less vivid now, as if they were resting too.    
  
“Changkyun,” he mumbled while lying down next to him, suddenly remembering just how hard the mattress actually was. “You love me? Did you mean it?”  
  
Changkyun stared at the ceiling a little longer, his face at peace, bliss still painted all over his soft features.  
  
“I think I did, yeah.”  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> me: "this series is gonna be lighthearted and cute"  
> me: *accidentally makes it angsty again*
> 
> also I'm sorry for the bad flashbacks and the weirdly long smut scene I don't even know what this fic is aaahhhhh


End file.
